The project seeks to understand the role of pyruvate kinase as regulator of cancer metabolism. Insight into glycolytic and TCA cycle flux from metabolic profiles of cancer cell lines will reveal new drug targets and generate new regimes for diagnosis and treatment of cancer patients.